Bardock en Equestria
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: Despues de que Bardock intentó derrotar a Freezer es enviado a otro mundo gobernado por ¿Ponis? Basado en "El Episodio de Bardock". Los Ponis De MLP serán antropomorficos, diseño del usuario de deviantart "sepherd0821" Dejen un Review


_**¡Hola otra vez! Ahora Decidi hacer tambien otro Crossover de Dragon Ball Z y My Little Pony, Se Preguntarán Por que decidi hacer esta historia. Buena la razon es que mientras escribia el 2º Capitulo de " : Una Nueva Aventura" estaba viendo el "El Episodio De Bardock" asi que me vino la inspiracion de escribir sobre el, y otra razon es que no hay una historia Crossover de MLP con Bardock (Hay de Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Freezer, etc) entonces "¿Por que no hacer uno sobre el Padre de Goku?" y entonces empezé.**_

_**Dejenme decirles una cosa más Bardock tendra una amistad con las Mane 6 y las princesas, (al principio no se llevara muy bien que digamos) y quizas hasta un emparejamiento (pueden sugerirme) y habrá SUPER SAIYAJIN **_**:D**

_**Esto se supone que pasa despues de que Bardock intentó enfrentarse a Freezer**_

_**Tambien Mencionaré los poderes de pelea**_

_**Declaro: Dragon Ball Es Propiedad de Akira Toriyama y My Little Pony Es Propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust**_

* * *

**Bardock en Equestria**

**Capitulo 1: Prologo, Llegada a un nuevo mundo**

En el medio espacio alrededor del planeta Vegeta se encontraba Bardock a punto de enfrentarse a Freezer por ser responsable de la traicion sobre sus amigos Saiyajin

-¡¿POR QUE NOS ATACAS FREEZER?! - Preguntó furioso - ¡NOSOTROS LOS SAIYAJIN HEMOS SIDO LEALES Y HEMOS SEGUIDO A TUS ORDENES!, ¡¿POR QUE LO HISCISTE?! - volvio a preguntar Bardock.

- Ja... - Se burlo un ser de piel agua-marina y con pelo verde con una armadura - ...Pero que tonto eres - dijo Zarbon

- Ustedes los Saiyajin solo han sido utilizados - Dijo otro ser de piel rosada, gordo y tambien llevaba una armadura, Dodoria. Bardock se quedó en shock al escuchar eso.

-Quiero que los Saiyajin desaparezcan... - Dijo el ultimo ser, pero este estaba sentado en su trono, tenia una armadura morada con razgos de piel blanco, rosa y purpura y tenia dos cuernos puntiagudos en su cabeza, Era conocido como el Emperador Freezer - ...Junto con el planeta Vegeta - y luego halzó su dedo empezando una bola de enegia que poco a poco se hacia más grande.

-Hahahaha... Esta Será... Una opurtunidad para cambiar... El destino del planeta Vegeta... y tambien cambiar mi destino... el destino de Kakarotto... y obviamente... TAMBIEN TU MISERABLE DESTINO! - En eso empezo a reunir enegia en su mano - ¡ESTE SERÁ TU FIN! - y luego lanzó su ataque a Freezer.

-HAHAHAHAHA... Freezer rió y luego su bola de energia empezaba hacerse mucho más grande, el ataque de Bardock fue deshico ante el ataque de Freezer - ¡¿QUE HIZÓ!? - preguntó Bardock sorprendido - HAHAHAHAHA - y sin más espera Freezer lanzó su Bola de energia hacia el planeta Vegeta - ¡SEÑOR FREEZER! - dijieron los soldados de Freezer.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó Bardock y cuando el ataque de Freezer empezaba a llegar al planeta Vegeta, Bardock decia sus ultimas palabras - Ka... ka... ro... tto - empezó a tener una vision de su hijo enfrente de Freezer (Viendolo en su 1º Forma, por que claramente nunca lo ha visto en su Forma Final) - Bardock sonrió al ver eso - ¡KAKAROTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Gritó por ultima vez Bardock.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto en la Tierra**

Un bebé llamado Goku (Kakarotto) habia llegado a la tierra antes de la destruccion del planeta Vegeta - _"Kakarotto, Debes cumplir mi legado, tu serás el que vengara la muerte de todos los Saiyajin y la destruccion del planeta Vegeta"_

-Pero lo que Bardock no se esperó es que llegara a otro mundo-

* * *

**Equestria, Ponyville, afueras de Sweet Apple Acress**

En una granja, una pequeña potranca de pelo amarillo, melena roja, con un moño rosa estaba jugando cercá de su hogar "Sweet Apple Acress" - ¡Applebloom, ya es hora de cenar! - gritó una poni conocida como Applejack, su hermana mayor - ¡Ya Voy! - dijo Applebloom.

Cuando estaba caminado rumbo a su casa, de repente una explosion la hizó saltar del susto.

¡¿QUE FUE ESO?! - preguntó asustada - ¡APPLEBLOOM!, ¿Estas Bien? - Preguntó su hermana preocupada y luego la abrazó - Si, Si estoy bien - ¿Que o quien heno habra hecho esa explosion? - Preguntó de nuevo Applejack - No estoy segura, pero sea lo que sea fue en aquella direccion - y luego señaló que salia humo cerca del Bosque Everfree - Vamos, para ver que fue lo que provocó eso - Sugirío Appleajack.

Luego las dos hermanas fueron galopando hacia donde fue la explosion, fueron aproximadamente 5 minutos hasta que llegaron a donde se originó explosion, vieron un crater inmenso el cual dejo a ambas ponis en shock.

- ¡¿PERO QUE HENO CAUSO ESTO?! - Preguntó Applejack todavia en shock.

- Applejack creo que veo algo al fondo del crater - dijo casi segura Applebloom

¿En Serio? - preguntó su hermana mayor - En ese momento Applejack bajó y de pronto se quedo estupefacta a lo que vio.

Era una criatura bipeda similar a un mono, con lo que supondria una armadura negra pero estaba casi destrozada mostrando sus musculos, tenia una banda roja sobre su frente y una cicatriz en forma de X **(****_o algo asi_****)** en su mejilla Izquierda, y al parecer si tenia una cola de mono. Pero esta criatura estaba gravemente herida por lo que dicidío ayudarlo.

¡Applebloom, necesito que me ayudes para mover a esta criatura! - gritó Applejack - ¡Si, Applejack! - asintío su hermanita.

Applejack y Applebloom sostuvieron al ser de extraña apariencia y lo empezaron a llevar a su granja

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Bardock (En la Pelicula) - 10,000 - Oozaru Bardock - 100,000**

**Soldados de Freezer - 800**

**Dodoria - 19,500**

**Zarbon - 22,000 - Transformado - 27,500**

**Freezer 1º Forma - 530,000 - 2º Forma - 1,120,000 - 3º Forma - 2,320,000 - Forma Final (2%) 2,400,000 - (50%) - 60,000,000 - Freezer (100%) - 120,000,000**

**Son Goku Bebé (Kakarotto) - 2**

**Son Goku (En las Visiones de Bardock) - 50, 75, 125, 150, 160, 260 (Niño) 280, 352 (Fin de Dragon Ball) 334, 416, 8,200 (Saga Saiyajin) 90,000 (Saga Namek) 3,000,000 - 30,000,000 - 60,000,000 (Saga Freezer)**

**Goku Super Saiyajin - 150,000,000**

**Applejack - 200 - Enojada - 320**

**Applebloom - 8**

* * *

_**¿Que les parecío? Un intro poco largo por asi decirlo XD, Dejen Un Review, Hasta Prontó ;)**_


End file.
